Phoebe: Undetermined Halfblood
by childofzeus
Summary: Phoebe and her sister find out they are undetermined half-bloods.
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe,

My Story So Far

By: childofzeus

Chapter One

My sister meets a snake with a hammer

My name is Phoebe Hunter and I live in New York City, New York with my mother and my sister and our dog. Our mother works at Bloomingdales and at PETCO. We never really knew our dad but he did leave us two necklaces. There was one for Demetra and one for me. The necklaces are both made of silver except the silver on hers is darker. Ever since I was four I saw strange things like creepy shadows in my school hallway or I felt like I was being watched. I told my sister, Demetra and she told me she felt as if someone was following her everywhere she went. Even though my sister is a few years older than me, we have always been really close and we can relate to most things. She told me that she was having weird dreams that seemed like they were real. I asked her what she dreamed about and she said, "I was in some dark cave that was lit by torches and I heard sounds like someone pounding on a wall with a hammer. I wanted to turn back but I couldn't so I just kept going until I reached a dead end. Then the sounds stopped and I turned around to face a twelve-foot snake. Then the snake opened its mouth and I woke up." I shuddered. "Wow, that's scary," I said. Demetra nodded. "Well let's just hope this stops," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The bus driver is a reptilian lunatic

Unfortunately, Demetra was wrong because it didn't get better, it only got worse. When I was eleven, I felt like the shadows were going to swallow me if I was ever alone. I also began dreaming about things that seemed real as well. At least the feeling of being watched stopped. Demetra began dreaming about something but she didn't tell me what. She was probably afraid of scaring me. She did tell me that she still felt she was being followed but not by a monster. She thought someone who knew what we were seeing was following us. The next day after school we were waiting for our mom to take us home and a girl stopped to talk to us. She was about Demetra's age and she was in Demetra's grade at school. Her name was Taylor and she had curly blond hair and gray eyes. Demetra knew her pretty well so we talked for a while. She was really shy but she did say hi to me when she passed my locker at school. I had also seen her sitting with Demetra at lunch once a week. Fifteen minutes passed and the girl was telling us about this really cool summer camp she went to. It even had a campfire with s'mores every night. Then the bus came and Taylor got on. The bus driver waved us in and said in a hoarse voice, "Your mother's car broke down. I'll drop you off." We got into the back of the bus and continued talking. It was a half hour later when I noticed that I didn't recognize where we were going. "Where are we?" I asked. "Soon we'll be there," the driver muttered. "Soon." At first I thought the bus driver had put on a hat but then I realized it was the driver. "Where are we going?" Taylor asked him. "Three more miles," the driver muttered. "Where are we going?" Demetra yelled. The driver turned around and I saw him in his true form. A reptilian lunatic. He stood up and flicked his tail and it wrapped around the wheel. He started toward us. Demetra was too scared to even move but Taylor began searching her backpack for something. The driver was four aisles down and still coming. Taylor gave up on searching her backpack and went right for the fire extinguisher behind glass. She kicked the glass with her shoe and pulled out the extinguisher. Taylor grabbed it and ran toward the driver. Then she aimed at the driver the white stuff shot out and covered his creepy reptilian face. Taylor jumped onto his back and began hitting his head with the bottom of the extinguisher. He pulled out a knife and she slid off his back. Then Taylor jumped onto a seat an aisle down and covered the floor where he was about to step with the white stuff. His arms began to flail as he lost balance and fell. The knife flew out of his hand and lodged itself in a seat an aisle down from where I was standing. I was scared and didn't know what to do I had never held a knife before but it was closer to me than Taylor. This monster had tried to kill us and I had to stop him. I pulled the knife out of the seat and stepped forward ready to lunge but at that moment he had wiped off the white stuff from his face so Taylor sprayed his face again. I picked up the knife and stabbed him in the back. Then he melted into goop almost identical to the white stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We Send a Rainbow Message to a Horse

Demetra had come over while the thing was melting. "What was that thing?" Demetra asked. She was standing right next to me, staring at the remains of the lizard. "A monster, Lacerta everto specifically." "Lachertah evahta?" I asked. "Lacerta everto, lizard demon." "Huh?" Demetra asked. Taylor sighed, "Alright you know what Greek mythology is right?" she asked us while we left the bus. "Yeah, you mean the gods, the myths, and the monsters?" I said. "Yes, well the gods are alive today. In a force called Western Civilization." "Yeah, well where do we come in?" Demetra asked Taylor as we walked back the way we came. "You know the gods used to have affairs with mortals right? Their children were demigods, half god and half mortal." I stared at Taylor, confused. "If you're a demigod you have a scent, it attracts monsters. The more powerful a demigod you are the more powerful the scent and the more monsters you attract." "What kind of scent?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't know. Ask a satyr they'd know." We walked for about an hour asking Taylor questions about gods and demigods. We passed a sign that said something like Northville 3 miles. After walking like forever we began to see a small city. There was an old abandoned fountain on the outskirts of town so we rested there for a while. After about five minutes of silence Taylor said, "The reason that monster attacked us is because you two are demigods. I am a demigod as well." "Who's your godly parent?" Demetra asked her. "Athena, goddess of wisdom, and battle." "Who's our godly parent?" Demetra asked. "That still has to be determined. That means you're undetermined, for now." "What do you mean determined? Who's going to determine us?" I asked Taylor. "Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for demigods. It's where demigods learn to survive. They train to fight mythological monsters and pretty much not die while fighting. When we get there you will be determined and put in the cabin of your godly parent. Who is your parent?" "Our mom is Janet Hunter and she works at Bloomingdales in the clothes department. She also works at PETCO part time so we get discounts for our dog. We never knew our dad but all we do know is that he left us two necklaces." I told Taylor. " So what do you know about him?" she asked us. "I don't know," I said. "I think he owned an airlines business or something." "Hmm," she said. "That helps a little. You guys might be daughters of Hermes or Zeus but you never know. First things first we have to get a ride to Camp Half Blood." She searched her backpack until she found a solid gold coin with the picture of a god on the back of it. "What are you doing?" Demetra asked Taylor. "Iris-Message or IM. The goddess of rainbows, Iris, carries messages through rainbows for gods and half bloods. All you need is a rainbow, and a drachma, which is the currency of the gods." She turned toward the rainbow. "Oh goddess, accept my offering," she said and tossed the coin into the rainbow. The rainbow shimmered. "Chiron at Camp Half-Blood," Taylor said. The mist glowed for a second and the showed a picture of a centaur and a girl appeared. They were talking so they didn't notice us until Taylor said, "Chiron!" The centaur turned towards us. "Taylor! It's so good to hear from you! Are you coming to camp early?" Taylor nodded. "I found two new demigods." She said. "Do they know who their godly parent is?" Chiron asked. "No but we do know that it was their father and that he owned an airlines business." "That's good. Do you need any help getting to camp?" "As a matter of fact we do. We are in Northville and we need a ride to Camp Half Blood." "I will send Argus to pick you up before any other monsters find you. He will be there in half an hour. Good bye." He said and disconnected the Iris Message.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We Watch Chariots Racing and Using Weapons

Argus has a hundred eyes and was the chief of security he didn't say anything when he picked us up or on the way there. Demetra and Taylor started talking but I didn't say anything. I just stared out the window. After a while we reached Camp Half Blood. I saw this huge pine tree that was at the top of the hill that overlooked Camp Half Blood. Everyone got out and we walked to the hill. When we got to the top of the hill I saw something I never would have expected. I saw a twenty-three foot dragon. I froze. It was asleep but it could wake up any second. Taylor and Demetra walked past me. Demetra hesitated but Taylor walked right up to the dragon and patted its head. It woke up immediately and nudged her hand. Taylor smiled and patted his head. The dragon settled its head back on the ground. I started walking up to Taylor to get a closer look at the dragon.


End file.
